Ecos del pasado
by Chloerin
Summary: Tres meses después de la muerte de su mejor amigo,John Watson intenta aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos en la soledad de una casa llena de ecos del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Se acabó.Se ha acabado todo.

Esas eran las palabras que se repetia John Watson después de la caída de Sherlock. Intentaba no pensar. Intentaba no acordarse de el. De echo muchas veces había intentado imaginarse que nunca lo había conocido, solo para poder dejar ir ese sufrimiento. Ese mismo sufrimiento que lo asfixiaba día tras día, que lo mataba a cada hora, a cada minuto y a cada segundo. De que le servía acordarse de los buenos momentos que habían pasado para retenerlo en su memoria?. Como podía siquiera olvidar su rostro olvidando que ya no podría tocarlo. Tocar su rostro, aquello que tuvo siempre tantas ganas de hacer pero que nunca se atrevió a dar el paso. Era cierto, habían tantas cosas que les quedaban por hacer, tantas cosas que hacían a diario pero que a su lado nunca era suficiente vivirlas unas cuantas veces. Con el siempre había mas, siempre. Echaba de menos cada palabra,cada gesto. Un simple hola, o incluso la ausencia del hola acompañada por unos pasos rápidos y un rápido giro para quitarse la bufanda mientras resoplaba. El olor a café de aquellas tardes en que su amigo comenzaba a dar vueltas por la casa, con su bata azul, mientras se ponía las manos las manos en la cabeza y alborotaba su rizado pelo mientras se quejaba de que necesitaba un nuevo caso. Las noches en que de repente le proponía ir a algún sitio a cenar.-Menudo despilfarrador, siempre gastando-. Pensó.

John se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café. Aquella misma cocina que antes rebosaba vida cuando Sherlock estaba. Con todos sus cacharros por encima de la mesa, las cabezas y restos humanos en la nevera. Lo que antes normalmente era un suplicio ver ahora se tornaba una necesidad de ver. El mismo echo de que aquellas cosas ya no estaban ahí significaba que el no estaba.

Se volvió a sentar,esta vez en el sofá, con las manos cruzadas en la cara y esta hundida en ellas. Parecía que aún podía ver a Sherlock ahí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, perdido en su mundo,o sentado en el lateral con su portátil, intentando descifrar su contraseña.

Recordaba las caras que ponía cuando algo le desquiciaba, le desconcertaba, o le impresionaba. En ocasiones era todo un teatrero. Echaba en falta las discusiones, esas discusiones a veces tan poco importantes por cualquier chorrada, pero por el simple hecho de debatir. Le parecía poder escuchar su voz, la misma voz que ahora, en ese instante, no era mas que un eco perdido entre el espacio y el tiempo. Tenía miedo, en ocasiones tenía miedo de olvidar como era su voz. Sus casi ininteligibles palabras fugaces cuando hablaba muy rápido, y, por otro lado, sus silencios, que al lado suyo nunca eran incómodos. Esas veces en que se podía pasar todo el día callado, y de repente mirarte con aquellos grandes y profundos ojos, advirtiéndote de que había llegado a alguna conclusión y pronto haría algo. Sus súbitos y repentinos enfados, que lograban arrasar con todo y todos los que se le ponían por delante. En alguna ocasión le había herido con sus palabras, como cuando le dijo que no tenía amigos. Hizo una mueca de risa al recordar aquel día. La cara descolocada que traía, y los ojos vidriosos, exasperados, buscando una explicación a aquellos sentimientos que aparecían en el. Le dijo que no tenía amigos, y el le contestó ese "por que será" tan tajante. Habían tantas cosas que le dolían en su comportamiento a veces, de echo más de las que desearía. Todo lo que tenía que ver con el, le afectaba, desde las cosas buenas hasta las cosas malas. Ese era el problema, que todo lo que tuviera que ver con el le importaba demasiado. Y, con temor a reconocerlo, incluso le importaba mas que el mismo. Imagenes suyas, de palabras, de gestos, incluso su forma de caminar, no paraban de venir a su mente ,y lograban encojerle el pecho. Como si le hubieran metido dentro una bolsa compresora de aire y no parara de apretarle. Cuando le recordaba tanto, parecía que le faltara el aire. Tuvo que dejar la taza de café encima de la mesita, y se llevó las manos a la cara, apretándose con los dedos los laterales de los ojos. No podía llorar. Las manos y los brazos le temblaban, como a un niño al que le da mucho miedo una montaña rusa y que al bajar está desorbitado, perdido, sin rumbo, como flotando, como si la vida que se supone que tiene que vivir no fuera esa, como si todo fuera un sueño.

Si, todo se acabó. Todo acabó en el mismo instante en que Sherlock decidió que no quería seguir luchando y se rindió ante el viento, aterrizando en el suelo, porque no solo murió el, se llevó a John a rastras. Lo había matado en vida, el también se había llevado ese golpe. Porque si, así era, sencillamente él era todo su mundo. Estuviera bien o mal, el hecho es que era su mundo, y ahora había desaparecido. Como un enfermo al que le conectan una máquina para que siga respirando. La máquina que hacía que John siguiera respirando era Sherlock, y ya no estaba, se había ido. Se lo había llevado todo con el. Ya no quedaba nada en aquella casa, solo los recuerdos. En el fondo no se lo creía, cerraba los ojos y lo intentaba visualizar entrando por esa puerta, o que de repente despertaba por el sonido de un violin, venía al comedor y el estaba ahí, tocándolo con su mirada perdida hacía el exterior de la ventana. Pero, de repente, esa ilusión óptica se evaporaba, y desaparecía, como un fantasma. Tal vez es cierto eso que dicen de que debes perder a alguien para que te des cuenta de lo que significa para ti. Había sido un duro golpe, pero cuanto daría por que no hubiese sido tan duro. Había tenido que desaparecer de este mundo frente a sus ojos para para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería. Nunca lo había aceptado, nunca había podido aceptar que lo que sentía por el era mucho más que una estrecha amistad. En realidad, sabía que sentía algo muy profundo por el, algo tan platónico y surreal que hacía que su mente intentara no pensarlo nunca. Por más que intentara negárselo a sí mismo, no servía de nada, por más que intentara negárselo a los demás, no podía negárselo a el, ni a Sherlock. Se preguntaba si el alguna vez había sospechado algo sobre sus sentimientos hacia el. Habían cosas en la actitud de Sherlock que en ocasiones le hacían pensar que era mútuo. Pero ahora de que servía, ya no estaba aquí, ni lo volvería a estar jamás.

-Maldito fanfarrón-.

Cogió el teléfono y marco el número de Mycroft.

-Hola,John?-.

-Mycroft,esta tarde tengo que hablar contigo-.


	2. Chapter 2

-Vale, alguien te irá a buscar.

-si, lo se-Acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

Oyó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, era la Sra Hudson. Esta entró y fue a abrazar a John.

-Hola,querido. Dijo mientras se abrazaban.-No sabía que ibas a venir, te voy a preparar algo.

-No, no hace falta, me voy ya a mi casa, tengo papeleo que ordenar. Solo he venido a buscar un libro que quería leerme, y que olvidé aquí. Le tengo que devolver las llaves.

-John, cariño, las llaves puedes tenerlas todo el tiempo que quieras. Al menos hasta que lleguen nuevos inquilinos. Esta sigue siendo tu casa. Voy a prepararte un Café.

-Acabo de prepararme un café, de aquellos que solía prepararnos a Sherlock y a mí.

La Sra Hudson le miro dibujando una sonrisa medio ausente, con los ojos vidriosos, mirando a John fijamente, mientras le cogía del brazo.

-Sabes que puedes venir a tomar ese café siempre que quieras-Dijo mientras cogía con sus dos manos la mano de este y las apretaba con fuerza.

-Gracias-Dijo poniendo su otra mano encima de las suyas.

De repente la Sra Hudson miró hacia la esquina donde estaba aquella cabeza de calavera que pertenecía a Sherlock.

-Llévate la calavera, querido.

-Está de broma?-Dijo mientras reía.-No pienso llevármela.

-Estoy segura de que Sherlock hubiera querido que la tuvieras tú. Era muy valiosa para el. Además, para que engañarnos, me da miedo verla.

John rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De momento se queda aquí. Esta es su casa. Por cierto, algún día tiene que venir a mi nuevo piso, le prepararé un té que superará con creces al suyo.

-Oh!, pero que desvergonzado!, pero claro que iré algún día y veré lo que comes, aunque tenga que llevarte tuperguares!-Dijo mientras le pegaba con el periódico que tenía en las manos. Por un instante, aquel periódico le recordó a Sherlock cuando los leía.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Hasta otro día.

-Adiós querido.

John estaba abriendo la puerta, dispuesto a pasar por ella cuando la Sra Hudson le volvió a llamar.

-John…cómo estás?

John se quedó parado, mirando a la puerta con la mirada perdida.

-Estoy, Sra Hudson, sé que estoy, pero no sé de qué- Acto seguido salió por la puerta y se fue de Baker Street.

Era ya tarde. John estaba sentado en el sofá de su nuevo piso mientras veía la tele, oyó el ruido de un coche aparcando cerca, miró por la ventana y efectivamente era el coche de Mycroft.

Tardaron un rato considerable en llegar.

Esta vez estaban en algo que parecía un tipo de empresa. De todos modos, que importaba.

-Hola, Mycroft. El día que acabemos en Alemania como lugar de reunión me parecerá extraño.

-Hola, John. Cuanto hace que no nos vemos?-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento, invitando a John a sentarse enfrente suyo.

-Tres meses y 7 días.

-Vaya, admiro tu noción del tiempo.

-Si, yo también la admiro-Acto seguido hubo silencio sepulcral, mientras John miraba al suelo.

-Y dime, John, que es lo que querías comentarme?.

-Quiero que me cuentes más sobre Moriarty, absolutamente todo lo que sepas de él.

-Lo que sabía ya te lo conté en su momento.

John asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía ese movimiento suyo arrugando los labios y achinando los ojos por un segundo.

-Ya…

-Ya no tengo nada que esconder, John, lo que hubo ya lo sabes. Ahora no sirve de nada rebuscar en el pasado. Sherlock ya está…

-Está?, que está? Dilo. Muerto. Está muerto.

-Me ahorraba un comentario que ya sabemos.

-Curiosa tu forma de ahorrarse un comentario, también podrías haberte ahorrado otras cosas en el pasado.

Otra vez hubo silencio.

-Sabes?, nunca dejé de darle vueltas al hecho de que me dijeras "lo siento" cuando me contaste que habías vendido a Sherlock a Moriarty. Era tu hermano. Ese "lo siento" deberías habértelo guardado para ti. Sherlock te importó alguna vez?.

-Pues claro que me importaba, era mi hermano!-Dijo alzando la voz y tajantemente.

De repente, Mycroft miró al suelo y comenzó a hablar más bajo y pausadamente.

-Siempre hemos sido así, que no nos demostráramos afecto no significaba que creeríamos que no nos queríamos. Pero creo que yo no soy el único que le apreciaba, tú también, y por eso te dije ese "lo siento", porque sabía que Sherlock era alguien importante para ti.

-Y sabías lo que iba a pasar.

-John…hay muchas cosas que no sabes, dale tiempo al tiempo, todo llegará en su momento, no quieras intentar acelerar el tiempo, por el bien de todos, por Sherlock.

-Cómo?, a que te refieres?

-Nada, olvida lo último que he dicho.

-Que me querías decir con eso?. Otro como Sherlock.

-Olvidalo, John.

-Mira, sabes qué?, déjalo. No voy a sacar nada en claro hablando contigo.

-No desentierres el pasado, deja las cosas como están.

-Para ti es muy fácil decir eso. Verdad, Mycroft? Dices eso porque no tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando. No tienes ni la más mínima ligera idea!-Dijo levantándose repentinamente del sillón, chillando.

-No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo.

-A salvo de qué? De que estoy a salvo, Mycroft?. De sherlock? No, yo ahora mismo no sé qué es estar a salvo y que no. Yo ahora mismo no sé nada. Mira, me voy, adiós Mycroft-Y se fue.

John no se percató de que en un lateral, en unas cortinas, había alguien escondido despaldas a ellos, atento a todo lo que John decía, con la mirada triste y fija en un punto. Esa persona se estaba aguantando las ganas de salir de donde estaba escondido, ponerse delante suyo y chillarle que está ahí, y que siempre ha estado.

John estaba bajando las escaleras, salió por aquella puerta tan rara y grande, y salió a un patio exterior. De las muchas ventanas que habían, solo habían dos con las luces encendidas, y en una de ellas, le pareció ver a alguien asomado. Alzó la vista y le pareció ver a un hombre con chaqueta, con el pelo rizado y negro.

-Sherlock-Dijo en voz baja con los ojos en blanco.


	3. Chapter 3

Se quedó durante unos instantes mirando la ventana, hacia aquello que parecía su antiguo compañero. Cuando volvió en sí, fue corriendo otra vez para adentro, con la intención de ir hasta aquella habitación a comprobar si lo que había visto era real o una simple confusión.

Volvió a subir todas aquellas escaleras, entre la oscuridad de unas inmensas galerías que parecían no tener fin, hasta que llegó a la sala donde había estado unos minutos atrás hablando con Mycroft. Al llegar, abrió la puerta en un rápido acto, y ahí estaba Mycroft, tomando un café y leyendo. John apoyó sus brazos y el peso de sus rodillas, cogiendo aire debido al cansancio e intentando hablar.

-Ábreme la habitación de al lado.

-Por que?, que ocurre?.

-Sherlock…Sherlock..est…esta…estaba ahí..

-Que dices, John?-Mycroft lo miraba incrédulo, compadeciéndose de el con la mirada.

-Lo he visto. Ahí, asomado en la ventana. No sé si era esta habitación o la otra.

-John…

-Abre esa puerta. Mycroft, por mientras acababa de coger aire y ponerse de nuevo recto.

-Está bien-.

Mycroft abrió la puerta que había al lado, pero solo era un lavabo, y pequeño. Acto seguido volvió a cerrar.

-Como me debo tomar esto? Debo pensar que el fantasma de mi hermano muerto me acecha asomándose a la ventana del lavabo?.

John soltó un bufido. De repente se echó a reir. Era una risa exagerada y también forzada, riéndose de sí mismo.

-Soy imbécil, de verdad que soy imbécil-Dijo mientras se llevaba los dedos a la frente y se apretaba mientras seguía riéndose.-Como he podido pensar solo por un segundo que estaba viendo a Sherlock?.

-Sabes lo que creo?, creo que necesitas descansar.

-Si, lo se. De hecho no es la primera vez que me pasa. Muchas veces creo verlo en varios sitios distintos.

-Es normal, John, todavía te dura el shock y no lo has acabado de asimilar.

-Como se asimilan estas cosas, Mycroft?-Juntó los labios, abrió los ojos para evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas y respiró.-Creo que me iré a la tumba sin asimilarlo.

Mycroft se quedó pensativo, mientras lo veía marchar, hizo un gesto a su ayudante para que lo acompañara de vuelta a casa. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándolo solo en la sala.

-Eres consciente de que la curiosidad mató al gato?. No has podido quedarte quieto, no, has tenido que quedarte aquí, a escucharlo todo-Se puso a remover papeles y volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza de café.

El otro hombre salió de su escondite poco a poco.

-Digamos que la curiosidad es lo que me ha traído hasta este punto.

-Deberías ir con más cuidado, a mí no me cuesta nada decírselo.

-Por qué dejas entrar aquí gatos?

-Y ahora de qué hablas?. Aquí no hay gatos.

-No?. Entonces de que son esos arañazos en las cortinas?. Deberías dejar las ventanas cerradas.

-Claro, las ventanas cerradas. Si hubiera estado abierta, que habrías echo?, habrías saltado para saludar a John más de cerca?, o te bastaba solo presentarte ante el como un espectro?

-Estaba pensando, y cuando me quise dar cuenta él ya me había visto.

-Sherlock, díselo ya.

-No, no aún-Dijo mientras se tiraba en el sillón y miraba hacia al techo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que John fue a ver a Mycroft. Ya se había instalado por completo en su nuevo piso hacía un par de meses.

Era una mañana soleada. John estaba en el trabajo, atendiendo a pacientes. En un rápido movimiento, se cortó con la punta de una mesa en el brazo, haciendo que le sangrara, y se dirigió a coger alguna venda y alcohol. Tuvo que salir de su sala para ir al lavabo a mojarse. Mientras iba por el pasillo, pudo ver la zona infantil, niños jugando en la mesita de juegos, niñas jugando al corro de la patata, y con ellos, una chica que les cuidaba. Miró hacia John, viéndole la herida, y se levantó hacia él.

-Perdona, que te has hecho?

-Ah, esto?. Es solo un rasguño, me lo he hecho con el pico de una mesa. Soy torpe, ya ve jaja.

-Mire, tengo una pomada que es mano de santo- Dijo sonriendo mientras se la sacaba de un bolsillo de la bata.

-Muchas gracias-La chica abrió la crema y empezó a untársela por el brazo.

-Es nueva, verdad?

-Si, soy enfermera. Ahora mismo estoy con los niños.

-Ya veo, le dan mucha guerra?

-No crea no, la mayoría son un encanto, como usted.

Watson se sonrojó.

-No crea, no soy tan encantador- Dijo riendo.

-Oh, ya veo, es una lástima- Dijo mientas acababa de untarle de crema el brazo y cerraba el tapón.-Podría comprobarlo yo misma si es encantador o no, no cree?

-De veras?. No me supondría ningún inconveniente. No nos hemos dicho los nombres, señora desconocida.

-Mm, cierto, pero me gusta mantenerme en el anonimato. Ya sabe, por eso de la gente no-encantadora, que siempre está al acecho- Dijo sonriendo.

Un niño vino a estirarle de la bata, pidiéndole que jugara con ellos.

-Ahora voy, Billy, un momento. Estoy explicándole a este doctor lo bien que sientan las cremas en las heridas. Y se la pone, no como otros- Le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Mary Morstan.

-John Watson.

-Le hace una cena esta noche, señorita Morstan?

-Ugh, como negarme.

Un mes después, Mary y John estaban saliendo. De vez en cuando, el dormía en su casa. Se habían planteado el irse a vivir juntos, pero preferían esperar un tiempo. Un día, Mary llegó al trabajo con cara sonriente, mirando al doctor, esperando a que hablara.

-Sí.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH H!-Chilló Mary, abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Estaremos una semana .Ah, y quiero que te lleves ropa que abrigue mucho, allí no es para andar con poca ropa.

-Ya claarooo clarooo, creo que lo que le preocupa a usted es que me puedan mirar otros hombres, verdad, doctor?-Dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

-Está usted completamente equivocada, señora Morstan.

El destino era Noruega, ivan a pasar allí unas semanas, y ya de paso, verían como resultaba el convivir juntos.

-John, no deberías echarle tanta sal, querido.

-Sra Hudson, porfavor, necesito que me traiga tuperguares con comida en bajo contenido en sal.

-Muy gracioso, jovencito.

La Sra Hudson había ido a cenar a casa de John. Quedaban habitualmente. O él iba a su casa, o ella a la suya, y le traía comida.

Estaban acabando el postre, un flan que había hecho John, una receta de la Sra Hudson.

-Ah, sí, mira- La mujer hizo gesto de abrir su bolso, y sacó una carpeta pequeña.-Toma, pensé que te gustaría conservarlo-.

-John la cogió y la abrió. Dentro había recortes de periódicos. Eran de cuando Sherlock y el habían salido en ellos. Había unos cuantos. John sonrió.

-Estaban tirados por muchos rincones de la casa, ya sabes lo poco ordenado que era Sherlock. Así que cogí, y los guardé todos aquí.

Mientras John miraba los recortes, pasando uno tras otro, llegó a los que salía con aquella gorra de detective. El la tenía guardada. De hecho fue lo primero que cogió al irse. Todas las cosas que había cogido como recuerdo de Sherlock estaban en un cajón, en el rincón de una habitación. Como destinadas a quedarse ahí para siempre, en el olvido.

-Gracias, Sra Hudson.

Ella cogió uno de los recortes, y lo miró sonriendo.

-Diez meses, hace ya diez meses que se fue nuestro Sherlock…

John se acercó más a ella en el sofá y le pasó el hombro por encima. Abrazándola.

-Esa casa está tan fría, John…Ya no escucho el violín por la madrugada, ni tampoco escucho los disparos mientras preparo la comida.

John hizo silencio, solo se dedicó a abrazarla. Temía decir palabra alguna por el miedo a no poder aguantar las lágrimas.

-John, cariño-Dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras le cogía la cara con las dos manos.-No puedes seguir así, tienes que soltarlo, tienes que soltar lo que sientes, no te lo guardes. El hecho de que no llores su pérdida no nos lo va a devolver. Sé que debes ser fuerte, sé que en el ejército te enseñaron a luchar pero no te enseñaron a pensar en los motivos por los que estás luchando. Esto es lo mismo, si tienes ganas de llorar, llora, no te lo guardes. No guardes nada dentro. No pienses en si es correcto o no que llores, solo hazlo si es necesario.

-En el ejército me enseñaron a endurecer el alma viendo a gente morir, pero no me enseñaron a qué hacer cuando ves a tu mejor amigo morir delante de tus narices, y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.-Dijo pausada y entrecortadamente, aferrándose a sus manos, con temor a romper en llanto.

El día había llegado. John y Mary estaban en el avión que les llevaría hasta Noruega. Llevaban ya una hora de viaje. La tele estaba encendida, estaban dando Spiderman. Mary se había quedado dormida, y John estaba leyendo un periódico, mientras se quedaba en trance, apunto de dormirse. Le parecía ver gente que iba y venía, hablando fuerte. La voz que parecía de una mujer mayor empezar a hablar con un tono muy fuerte, después se oían más voces. John y Mary se despertaron, y vieron a una mujer hablando con las azafatas, bastante alterada. John se levantó, pensando que había ocurrido algo, y fue hacia ellas.

-Disculpen, que ha ocurrido?

-Perdone señor, ahora no- Dijo una de las azafatas.

-No no, díselo! –Aquí no tienen respeto! Se puede creer que he visto al capitán del avión registrándome el bolso?. Qué descarado!

-Señora por favor cálmese, cálmese, haga el favor de no chillar. Es imposible que haya sido el capitán-Dijo otra de las azafatas.

-Iba vestido de capitán, no estoy loca!.

-Explíqueme lo que ha pasado, señora- Soltó John

-Me levanté para ir al servicio. Como es tan pequeño, dejé mi bolso encima del fregamanos. Cuando salí, ese hombre estaba rebuscando en mi bolso y olisqueándolo, sin ningún tipo de reparo en que yo lo viera. Todo un descarado. Así que le pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Lo único que contesto es que como una señora tan coqueta como yo puede llevar un bolso con distinto estampado que el de mi ropa. Así, con todo el descaro del mundo. Y se fue.

Más tarde, las azafatas lograron convencer a la señora de que aquel hombre no era el capitán. Incluso tuvieron que salir este y su ayudante para que viera que no eran ellos.

Una vez en Noruega, se instalaron en un hotel en un pueblo al lado de las montañas. Hacía un frio que pelaba. Por suerte, en el hotel tenían chimeneas, y se pasaban casi todas las tardes tomando una taza de chocolate caliente en el vestíbulo, hablando con otros huéspedes.

La semana iba transcurriendo, hicieron bastantes excursiones. Una noche, Mary y el fueron a cenar a un restaurante en medio de la ciudad. A John le encantaba la comida de ese restaurante, y el personal que les atendía eran muy simpáticos todos.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Mary y John volvían hacia el hotel. Cuando vieron que unos policías habían acordonado una zona. Habían ambulancias. John y Mary se acercaron. Era un accidente de coche, al parecer, se había metido en la acera de golpe, chocando contra el escaparate de una tienda. Había un hombre mayor sangrando por la cabeza, y otro, el conductor, al que metían en una camilla en la ambulancia.

-Aparten, retírense!- dijo uno de los policías.

-Déjenme ayudar, soy doctor.

John se acercó al hombre al que le sangraba la cabeza, y le miró.

Es un leve golpe, se pondrá bien en poco tiempo en el hospital.

-Gracias, eso me dijo el otro hombre hace un momento.

-Que otro hombre?, ha estado aquí otro doctor?.

-No, el hombre que me avisó de que este coche iba a chocar. Mírelo, allí está.-Señalando hacia una esquina.

-John siguió con la mirada hacia donde señalaba su dedo, y pudo ver a un hombre con una chaqueta grande y un gorro, asomado, intentando pasar desapercibido.

-John se levantó y se quedó mirando. Acto seguido, empezó a caminar hacia él, pero vio que ese extraño hombre empezó a correr, huyendo, así que John empezó a correr tras suyo.

-John!, a dónde vas?!-Dijo Mary

-Espérame aquí!

Corrieron unas cuantas calles. Aquel hombre corría como un condenado. John se iba chocando contra la gente mientras corría, pero algo le decía que debía ir tras el, así que no paró de correr ni un solo instante. Llegaron a una fábrica abandonada, y el hombre entró, colándose por una de las ventanas. John pasó por el mismo sitio que el, entrando en esa fábrica, completamente destrozada y abandonada. Llegó hasta una galería bastante grande, con escaleras rotas y agujeros en el suelo, solo se veía la luz de las farolas de la calle, y ya había perdido el rastro de ese extraño.

-Sal!, no quiero hacerte nada, solo quiero preguntarte lo que ha pasado.

Silencio

John empezó a caminar despacio, mirando hacia todos lados, girándose de vez en cuando sobre sí mismo, por miedo a que pudiera hacerle algo.

-Vamos, llevo bastante rato corriendo, hazme ese favor. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

Silencio de nuevo

-Está bien, no salgas de donde estás escondido si no quieres, pero yo me voy a quedar aquí sentado, esperándote. Se sentó en una silla medio rota que había al lado suyo.

Acto seguido llamó a Mary.

-Mary, coge un taxi y ve hacia el hotel, me ha surgido algo, vuelvo en un rato.

Mary colgó. John pudo deducir por su tono de voz que estaba algo cabreada.

Pasó un buen rato, pero aquel hombre no salía. No había podido ir muy lejos, las demás puertas estaban cerradas y él le había visto de sobras entrar. Cuando John estaba ya medio dormido, oyó un ruido. Su vista fue directamente hacía una de las ventanas, y pudo ver a aquel hombre intentando salir.

-Eh!- Dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe de la silla.

Aquel hombre se quedó quieto, con la rodilla aún apoyada en la ventana para salir, sin moverse y sin girarse hacia John.

-No te da miedo? Me refiero a estar en una fábrica abandonada en medio de la noche, con un hombre escondido, del que no sabes nada, ni si es un asesino, ni un psicópata.

John paró en seco. Conocía esa voz, le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

-S..Sherlock?- Soltó casi sin pensar, otra vez delirando, otra vez creyendo verle en todas partes. Como medio dormido. Como atontado. Como si fuera un sueño.

El hombre se quedó parado otro momento, e hizo gesto de saltar la ventana, pero se volvió sobre sí mismo, bajando de esta. John estaba detrás suyo, mirando, colapsado, como un fantasma. De repente, se giró.

John se quedó petrificado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y los brazos y las manos colgando, como si se le fuesen a caer.

-Hola, John.


End file.
